


Mating Ball

by siangjiang



Category: People of Earth (TV 2016)
Genre: Inappropriate Conversation, M/M, Sad Jeff, talk about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: "He was a coworker" Jeff said, looking at his tea "We didn't know each other that well""I don't know..." Jonathan said "I've been running into him during the last few mating balls""Jonathan!" Jeff blurted out "This is not the time! This is a classy spaceship!"





	Mating Ball

"I'm sorry about Kurt" Jonathan said. Jeff slurped the tea Don had made loudly in response. 

Don nodded. "We did spend a lot of time together. He was a good friend"

"He was a coworker" Jeff said, looking at his tea "We didn't know each other that well"

"I don't know..." Jonathan said "I've been running into him during the last few mating balls"

"Jonathan!" Jeff blurted out "This is not the time! This is a classy spaceship!"

"Mating ball?" Don looked confused.

"It's a filthy reptilian sex orgy"

"Excuse you!" Jonathan interrupted "It's an old honored tradition! At least we don't procreate with needles and tubes!"

Jeff gasped, but before he could launch a verbal attack, Don stepped in. "So is it like a ball with fancy dresses and cocktails?"

"Something like that" Jonathan said, ignoring Jeff "When we reach the legal age we get our first invitation. You're never going to be more popular at a mating ball than your first time" he winked at Don who giggled understandingly.

"And then they do the whole song and dance and then they fuck, the end" Jeff growled.

"Oh" Don looked questioningly at Jonathan "When everybody has found someone they like?"

Jeff snorted "Pha!"

"Actually" Jonathan said "We all dance closer and closer and when the mood is just right we start undressing on the dance floor and, you know, the magic happens"

Jeff slurped his tea again "So as I said, a giant reptilian sex orgy"

"That sounds wild" Don said, rubbing his legs "I never knew Kurt went to that sort of parties"

"You were too young" Jeff explained "You would have learned about it eventually"

Don looked a Jonathan "So when you say you 'ran into Kurt' at mating balls, does that mean you two...?" He held up two fingers on each hand like peace signs and rubbed them together. Jonathan made a crooked smile. Don couldn't be entirely innocent if he knew reptilians had two penises.

"A few times, yeah" Jonathan noticed Jeff out the corner of his eye who seemed like he was about to burst with anger "But most of the time it was just polite conversation" he quickly added.

Jeff sprung to his feet "This is disgusting! You guys have no respect for the dead!"

"It's cool, Jeff" Jonathan said "What happens at a mating ball stays at the mating ball. It meant nothing"

"Well, that makes it sooo much better!" Jeff hissed, waving his arms around "Good to know you can all fuck each other like a bunch of emotionless sluts!"

"Hey! Kurt wasn't forced to be there, okay? Participation is optional, so don't get angry at me because you couldn't keep him at home!"

Jeff starred blankly at Jonathan, his mouth slightly open. Jonathan ducked his head a bit.

"I'm sorry. That came out wrong"

"It's fine. Why would I want him to stay here with me?" Jeff took a few steps backwards "He had his life and I had mine. We were just coworkers. He could do whatever he wanted. I just think a giant orgy is a bit much, you know..."

Jonathan nodded. He had known about Jeff and Kurt for years. It was highly unconventional for a gray and a reptilian to form a romantic bond, not to mention illegal on some planets, but he never ratted them out. Live and let live. He _had_ wondered what the sex was like though, if they even had sex. Grays and reptilians didn't exactly have compatible reproductive organs. In fact, grays didn't really have anything as far as Jonathan knew.

He looked at Jeff standing uncomfortably in front of him with his giant wet eyes.

"I should get back to Earth" he said.

"Yeah, you should"

Jonathan stepped into the teleportation closet. He heard Don say something followed by Jeff telling him to shut up.

He hoped this wasn't going to be a problem.

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspiration for Reptilian mating habits and anatomy from gater snakes.


End file.
